1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink ribbon cassette and a recording apparatus to which this ink ribbon cassette can be attached. More specifically, this invention relates to an ink ribbon cassette equipped with an ink ribbon, and to a recording apparatus which is adapted to perform recording by transferring ink from this ink ribbon to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional thermal transfer recording apparatus, it may happen, after it has been used for a long period of time, that the electrodes of the recording head suffer damage, with the result that electricity cannot be supplied to the associated heat generating resistors. This is considered to be attributable to the fact that the ink ribbon is charged as a result of its being in contact with the recording head; this charge flows to the recording head, causing an electrochemical reaction to occur in the head electrode section, which causes the head electrodes to corrode and, consequently, become destroyed. Conventionally, this has been avoided by allowing the above-mentioned charge to flow from the ink side of the ink ribbon. For this purpose, an electrode is held in contact with the ink ribbon at a position on the supply reel side with respect to the recording head. Nowadays, however, a variety of functions are required of the ink ribbon; for example, printing has to be performed in two colors with a single ink ribbon, or printing and erasing have to be effected with a single ink ribbon. Accordingly, a number of ink layers have to be provided on the base film of the ink ribbon. With such an arrangement, the surface portion of the thermal transfer ink layer is not always a conductor; it can be an insulator in some cases. If the surface layer of the thermal transfer ink layer is an insulator, no current path can be formed between the ink ribbon and the above-mentioned electrode, so that the recording head cannot be protected from destruction.